criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/David Jones (The Aftermath)
“''Oh good grief...” - David Jones David Jeremiah “JOJO” Jones; Age: 39, Height: 5'10", Weight: 181 lbs, Blood: O+ (Former) Occupation(s): Junior Officer, Inspector (both promoted), Restaurant Employee, Boy Scout, Senior Detective, Stand User Appearance: Jones retains the same appearance as before during the events of The Conspiracy, but he is a bit taller and now wears a white extension to his jacket, making it more like of a trench coat, and a black cap that reads “JOJO”. He also has two belts that both purple and green and keeps a memorable photo inside the pockets of his shirt. Personality: Jones has become tranquil and passionate after ROZETTA’s death and desires to continue protecting the city from any remaining threats or dangers. He keeps a close connection with his good friends such as Rook, but his interactions with them are usually short and serious, though he keeps some of his humorous personality. He has no problem taking down a troublesome enemy as he already has King Platinum to take care of them, with his newfound time stop giving him a big advantage. However, Jones can get pissed off when pushed too far and when he is under terms of stress, which makes him frequently use his Stand to assault the offender or to solve problems in a quickened manner. Despite his seemingly mindless anger, Jones still has control over it and exploits it to increase his strength. He is also analytical of important things he see and briefly gives out a description thanks to both of his and his Stand’s perceptive abilities. “''King Platinum: The World!” - David Jones King Platinum: The World's Appearance: King Platinum now has blue shading all over the parts of his body and his clothing turns white. He also has two clocks on his gloves that are raised to the elbows, referencing the late antagonist’s Stand, and a hidden inscription of “The World” tarot card on his front, which glows gold when time is stopped. Powers and Abilities: Jones retains the same abilities with King Platinum, but he has more abilities that are beneficial to the Stand’s power. King Platinum is able to stop time for five seconds, which allows Jones to easily defeat enemies, go after them or dodge incoming projectiles, and perform surprise occurrences to everybody else. King Platinum also makes Jones levitate briefly and other people via punching them, leaving them to float helplessly in the air while Jones sustains no drawbacks. His striking range has been increased to five meters, which gives Jones a chance to reach his target right away before they could stand a chance against him. King Platinum can make the time stop longer if he has to, although it puts a strain on Jones the longer he uses it. Jones, with the help of his cybernetic right eye, can easily scan and detect things with a literal blink of an eye, which also helps with King Platinum’s enhanced eyesight. He can also predict an enemy’s movement and what’s going to happen in a few seconds, allowing him to initiate a quick plan to solve the problem. King Platinum: The World's Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts